Rebellion
by Emerald-Aura13
Summary: Faye Gilbert is unable to be properly compelled. Something about her mind makes it so she forgets the things she's supposed to, but commands and direct orders have little effect on her. When she and Jeremy go to stay with family friends in Denver, she wants to go home. However, she doesn't want to leave her new friend — and possibly new love — Kol, behind. Will he go back with her?


_My name is Faye Gilbert. I have a twin brother named Jeremy, and an older sister named Elena. At sixteen years old, I have become an orphan._

 _My parents died last summer. Jeremy used to cope by smoking and drinking, and I pretty much did the same, just not on as high of a scale as him. I don't know how Elena coped. We didn't really speak anymore._

 _Jeremy spent most of his time out of the house, hanging with some girl named Vicki. It was who I thought it was, and when Elena found out, she went ballistic. Because it was Vicki Donovan, the older sister of Elena's ― then current, now ex ― boyfriend, Matt Donovan._

 _I don't know what Elena did, because ― like Jeremy ― I spent most of my time out of the house._

 _Our aunt Jenna came to live with us after the accident. She caught Jeremy when he was high, most of the time. I guess I just hid it better. She was killed in one of the crazy animal attacks, and then her boyfriend ― our history teacher ― Alaric Saltzman, became our guardian._

 _Recently, Jeremy and I were sent to stay with family friends in Denver, and ever since we left Mystic Falls, it's like something's pulling me back. Jeremy refuses to even consider going back. Every time I bring it up, he just changes the subject. He doesn't understand what it's like._

 _Elena was never around, sticking with those two Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon. Alaric wasn't much better, sticking around the Mystic Grill and getting drunk. I only had Jeremy, until Anna showed up. He wasn't around much, then. And then Anna died, and Jeremy tried to commit suicide._

 _After Jeremy and I arrived in Denver, we took a few weeks to settle in. When we started going to school, we met a guy named Kol, who almost immediately became our friend._

 _Kol is… different… from the other guys I know. A bit rough around the edges, and a bit sadistic. He's cold, distant, and tries to push everyone away, but Jeremy and I don't go. It's one of the only things we can agree on, lately._

 _Kol listens to me. He understands me, and I understand him. He's the only person I can talk to anymore. He's told me all about his psychotic older brother Nicholas ― or was it Niklaus? ― and how he's repeatedly tried to kill Kol, along with the rest of their siblings._

 _The thought of Kol almost dying makes me want to cry. He's been there for me ever since we met. He's my shoulder to cry on, my counsel when I need advice ―_ _on the things a guy can give a girl advice on ― and he's there when I just need someone to hold me. I see the side of him that no one else sees, and that makes me happy._

 _I… I… I think… I might be in love with Kol…_

The young brunette closed the leather-bound journal and placed it among the pile of notebooks on her desk. She looked out the window with a sigh, her mood suddenly brightening when she spotted the familiar figure leaning against a car across the street.

Without a second thought, she shoved her window open and began climbing down the tree. When her feet hit the ground, she ran across the pavement, flinging herself into the arms of the boy who made her feel alive, more so than she had ever felt in the arms of her boyfriends in Mystic Falls.

 _But I'm not dating him._ The errant thought flashed through her mind, making her scowl.

"Everything alright, love?" The boy looks down at her in concern, having felt her sudden shift in mood.

"I'm fine, Kol." The smile she flashed at him shone brilliantly, but he could see the pain hidden behind it. "Why are you here so late?"

"Am I not allowed to see my favorite girl?" His words lifted her heart, before the thought rang through her head again. _We're not dating._

"It's not like we're dating." She voiced the thought this time, the words cutting her to the bone. "You could have waited until morning. All these late-night visits are jacking up my sleep pattern. If I didn't see you at school during the day, I'd think you were a vampire."

Kol grimaced at her unknowingly accurate words, before smoothing his face back into a look of concern. He ran his fingers through Faye's hair, attempting to soothe her."I know you are far from fine, darling. If you were, this conversation would be over, and we'd be on our way to that quaint little cafe you enjoy so much."

"I want to go home." She hid the thought racing through her mind, instead telling him the desire she hid even from her twin brother. "I know that the animal attacks aren't just animal attacks, but I have no idea what they actually are. I think I knew at one point, but I can't remember."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and Kol pulled her against his chest. "You're here now, and you have me. You will go home someday soon."

"I hope you're right." Faye curled closer to Kol as he picked her up and moved them into the shadows. "If Jere and I go back, will you come, too?"

"Anything to stay by your side, little one." Kol whispered into her ear as Faye rested her head on his shoulder. "I won't let anything keep us apart."

"Promise?" Her voice was a whisper, barely audible above the wind that had started to pick up. "Is that a promise?"

"It is." Kol gently ran his fingers through Faye's hair, glad that his sister was still in Mystic Falls, halfway across the country. If she could see him now, looking at a human like she owned his soul, Rebekah would make him eat the words he told her about Matt. "I promise. If you and Jeremy go back to Mystic Falls, I'll go, too."

"Good." A faint smile crossed Faye's face. "I wouldn't want to leave you behind."

Kol leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You wouldn't have to."


End file.
